Promise Me, We Will Have Forever
by CSM
Summary: Santana locks Finn and Rachel in the bathroom, and they are force to talk about their issues. Companion piece to That Dance That They Do


**Title:** Promise Me, We Will Have Forever

**Author:** CSM

**Summary:** Santana locks Finn and Rachel in the bathroom, and they are force to talk about their issues. Companion piece to That Dance That They Do

**AN:** Many of you may have read this on tumblr, it was part of a short series, but seeings as the other parts are from Santana's POV, this chapter is more of a companion piece to That Dance That They Do.

**AN: so clearly i need to state that this MY take on things, it takes place after episode 16, but I'm not addressing the brody thing, if i did that would be a WHOLE other thing, but seeing as they refuse to address the whole pregnancy thing in the show, this MY take on things, you ****don't agree with it that's fine difference of opinion, but please don't tell me how to write MY fic.**

* * *

**promise me, we will have forever**

* * *

"Finn, if you hit that door anymore, you're going to break it!" Rachel snaps in frustration, she is pressed against the side of the bathtub, silently cursing Santana for her inability to butt out of things. She frowns in confusion though when she realizes that Finn is only wearing his work slacks and no polo shirt.

"She fucking left us in here!" Finn shouts in frustration kicking the door then moaning in pain the door is much harder than it looks, "Fuck!"

"Finn!" Rachel says calls out in exasperation, her current confusion of his lack of shit momentarily forgotten. "Stop, you're only going to hurt yourself more, Kurt will be back from his date soon."

"What? I thought he was suppose to be in the city with _you." _Finn says in confusion as he looks at Rachel, almost as if he's only now seeing her, and his eyes widen in realization. "Then again, you're clearly not in the city. You're in the tub and you're naked…and crap."

When it finally dawns on Finn exactly where he is and what she's not wearing Finn quickly turns around facing the door muttering apologies as well as threatening to kill Santana.

Rachel can't help but smile at Finn being such a gentleman despite the fact that he's seen her naked before, and while she wouldn't blatantly flaunt her naked body in front of him, it does not bother her that he's only a few feet away from her and she's naked with the exception of her bubbles. He doesn't even seem to realize his own lack of attire, then again it's the middle of spring and its been hotter than usual and Finn's known to lounge around on the couch shirtless while watching a football game or playing one of his Xbox games. Something, that drives Rachel crazy, not because of his lack of modesty, but because Finn just looks _really_ good without a shirt, and she's only human.

"Finn, its no big deal, besides I'm surrounded by bubbles you can't see anything."

Rachel says with a smile and if she was feeling more daring she would have leaned back against the tub just to see what he would do, but Finn looks like he's going to break out into a cold sweat any moment, and she doesn't have the heart to do that to him. She may be fine, but he clearly is feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't like invading your privacy, Rach." Finn says, his back still to her, "Santana _knows_ that as well."

"I suspect this was Santana's way of getting us to talk."

"What? But we talk!" Finn says turning around to look at her incredulously, his eyes widen in surprise and he looks up at the ceiling, "Sorry."

"Really Finn?" Rachel says in mild exasperation, not as his actions but his words, "You're really going to stand there and say there hasn't been a giant elephant living with us the whole time?"

"What? Why would we want a pet elephant?" Finn asks in utter confusion, but Rachel can't see his face because he's still looking skywards.

"It's a metaphor, like there is obviously something neither of us are willing to address about us and our relationship." Rachel explains calmly, having to explain the metaphor actually helps her accept the fact that they _do_ need to talk about them.

"Oh, yea." Finn says rubbing his neck uncomfortably, "I won't say its an elephant, maybe just a pony, or like a baby elephant?"

Rachel giggles at that his comment, "I think so too, but doesn't change the fact that we've been avoiding addressing where we stand."

"Things have been going so good, I didn't want to you know mess with it." Finn says sheepishly, his head is tilted skywards, and he's so tall as it is Rachel can't even see his face.

"Finn, I can't have a conversation with you if you won't look at me." Rachel says mildly annoyed, Finn _knows_ how much she hates that, "Can you pass my clothes on the door for me?"

"Rachel, there's nothing on the door," Finn says as he gestures to the door.

"I'm going to _kill _Santana!" Rachel says angrily as she looks at the bare door, pulling away from the side of the tub, and slapping the water in her frustration. "Damn it."

Finn turns around looking at her in surprise, his eyes going the size of saucers when he realizes she's now sitting up in the tub, and he certainly got an eyeful more than before. He quickly spins around almost knocking over the shelf with towels. Normally Rachel would find his shyness endearing but she's so frustrated with Santana and her lack of boundaries, Rachel is just at the point of annoyance and thus takes out her frustration on Finn.

"Finn, you've seen me naked hundreds of times, can you stop acting like you've never seen my boobs before and just be useful and hand by one of the towels on the shelf."

She bites her lip, realizing belatedly how harsh her words sounded, even more so when Finn shoulder's slump as he goes through the towels looking for one for her and she feels even worse when he speaks his voice soft.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel even more uncomfortable as it is. We're friends and I respect you privacy. It doesn't matter if I saw you naked before, right now we aren't together and I would want your permission first before I did anything to offend you."

Rachel sighs as she stands to take the towel from him, she quickly steps onto the bathmat drying off and then wrapping the towel around her, she places a hand on Finn's forearm gaining his attention, "Finn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm angry at Santana for forcing us into this situation, and I'm taking that out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know how she can be." Finn says with a shrug, he looks down at her a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "Nothing beats when you kicked her out of your bed though."

Rachel frowns, her cheeks reddening, she's not exactly proud of that moment, "She stole my comforter! And it was _cold_ that night. Furthermore…."

Finn holds up his hands in defense, "Okay I take it back, lets not talk about Santana."

"Sorry," Rachel says sheepishly, but Finn is only looking at her and smiling, "What?"

"You look like a muffin." Finn says with a grin patting her pink shower cap, brushing away some of the water droplets there, "A cute one though."

Rachel blushes at his words, the lack of attire in both their parts even more prominent, and she curses Santana yet again, cause she just _knows_ this was all part of Santana's plan. Its bad enough the other girl locks them in the bathroom, for undetermined amount of time, but she ensures that Rachel has no clothes, and well she doesn't even want to know how she got Finn shirtless. She won't be surprised if the other girl threw a drink on him to get what she wanted.

Then again she knows the lack of _her_ clothing is because Santana has seen Rachel looking at Finn that is _not_ considered normal for people who are _just_ roommates and she claims that Finn has done the same to her, but Rachel has yet to see that. She won't tell Finn that her and Santana's fallout that night wasn't over a comforter, but Santana yet again trying to get Rachel to do something about her and Finn.

"Rach?" Finn calls out grasping her shoulder and shaking her slightly, bringing her out of her thoughts, he smiles at her, that lopsided smile of his, that _still_ makes her knees go weak, "Where did you go?"

"I hate Santana." She says with a whine, that only makes Finn laugh in response, as she takes a seat on the closed toilet seat cover, "You wouldn't happen to have your phone on you?"

"Nope, I just got home. All my stuff is on your dressing table." Finn says with a sigh as he leans against the door, and lowers himself to the floor, he is so tall that his feet are just barely touching her calves and he sends her a smile when he runs his big toe against her calf.

She smiles at him shyly and then sighs, there is a nagging voice in her head (that sounds suspiciously like Santana) telling her that now is the perfect time to discuss things, but the fact that they are locked in this room for an infinite amount of time scares her, cause they can't get out and some things are going to hurt, but she knows they both need to hear it. Despite how _annoying_ Santana has been the past few weeks, she's right though, they _do_ need to talk.

"Rach?" Finn calls out again with a smile, "I'm going to get offended if you keep drifting off. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Rachel smiles at his words, playing with a piece of thread on her towel and before she even thinks about, she blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind, "I thought I was pregnant."

"What?" Finn chokes out, his foot that was pressed against her calf freezes and he pulls back looking at her in shock, he gulps deeply before he speaks, his voice shaking, "I…um…I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"No, not now." She says quickly, "A month after the wedding…I ugh was late took a test and it was positive."

"Wedding…um so you… I" Finn seems incapable of forming a proper sentence and is still trying to process everything and not freak out.

"You're the only person I've ever been with Finn." She says softly, and she can see some of the anxiousness seems to have left him at her words.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asks scooting over so that he's closer to her, his knees are bend and his forearms are resting on his knees, "You know you could have been there for you."

"I know that, which is why I couldn't." She says, and when he sees he's about to protest she raises her hand, "I couldn't do that to you. You were finally getting your life in order, I didn't want to be the reason you put it on hold _again_."

"It was my kid Rachel, you don't have the right to decide that for _me_." Finn says angrily, "If it wasn't a false positive, would you have called me? Or would have let that _douchebag_ think it was his kid?"

"Do you think so _little_ of me?" Rachel snaps back angrily, not believing he had the audacity to even _suggest_ that, "I'm not Quinn Fabray. I would _never_ keep something like that from you. I can't believe after everything we've been through, you would even think that."

"Yea, well I never thought that you would cheat on me with Puck." Finn says, but as soon as he says that she can see the regret in his face but it doesn't make his words sting any less.

"I can't believe you're throwing that in my face. After all this time," Rachel says he voice strained as she tries to hold back her tears, brushing off Finn's hand that rest on her knee.

"Rach."

"No. I don't want to hear it Finn." Rachel says stubbornly, turning her body so that her feet are resting on the rim of the tub so she would not have to look at him.

"Really? The silent treatment?" Finn asks incredulously, "That's real mature, Rach."

But when she doesn't say anything, he just huffs and scoots back against the door joining her in silence. The two of them are really too stubborn and proud for their own good.

0oooo0

Fifteen minutes passes with neither of them speaking, when Finn suddenly groans and bangs his head against the door in frustration, "I'm sorry. What I said was uncalled for, and you _know_ I forgave you for that ages ago, and it was petty for me to bring that up just cause I was upset."

"Yes it was, we've always said we would _not_ throw our past mistakes in our faces just to hurt each other." Rachel says after a moment, turning to face him.

Finn sighs as he rubs his face, "I don't even know what rules applies to us anymore. But you're right I should not have said that, but Rachel you just told me you thought you were pregnant with my _kid_ and you didn't think I should know."

Rachel sighs, "Its not that I didn't think you should know, its just _I _still couldn't deal with it and I wasn't ready to tell you, yet. But then I went to the doctor and it was a false positive, so I didn't see the point in upsetting your life like that, it was moot point."

"Don't you think I deserve to make that decision for myself?" Finn asks her.

"Like how you allowed me to decide if I wanted to go to New York on my own?" She counters back.

"Hey! We just said…."

"Doesn't count if it hasn't been resolved," Rachel counters back before he can finish, he splutters for a moment but then frowns.

"I didn't think you were still upset over that." He says softly.

"Of course I'm still upset Finn!" Rachel says in exasperation, "I thought we were going to get _married_ that day. I was ready to commit myself to you, to _us _for the rest of our lives. But, you took it upon yourself that I needed my _freedom_. Making all these decisions about _my_ life for me."

"I did the right thing for both of us." Finn says softly, "Even if you can never forgive me for that, I don't regret what I did for you."

"I know that, which is why I will always love you." Rachel says softly.

"I thought you hated me for what I did."

"I did, and sometimes I still do, but you did the right thing for both of us." Rachel says softly, "I get that now, we were stupid and naïve to think, getting married would have solved all our problems. You needed to stand on your own two feet and figure out what you wanted to do with your life _without_ using our relationship and me as support. You would have only ended up resenting me if you came all the way to New York just to be with me. I see that now, and I…I needed to realize that New York was not going to be easy and not like the fantasy world I build up in head all these years."

"For what its worth. I'm sorry." Finn says after a while, when she looks at him curiously, "You know, for making those decisions for you. I shouldn't have done it like that."

"I probably would have talked you out of it if we actually discussed it." Rachel says sheepishly, they exchange a smile, because they both know the truth behind that, they both may be stubborn, but she is surely the more stubborn one, especially back then.

Finn sighs softly, as he throws his head back against the door breathing in deeply, his legs stretched out in front of him, Rachel looks at him for a moment before she nudges his bare foot with her own, "I would have called you."

When he looks at he confused, "When I went to the doctor, if I was pregnant, I would have called you. With the test, part of me still hoped it was false and I guess calling you would have made it more real and I wasn't ready to deal with it."

"I would have wanted to be there with you. Did you tell anyone?"

Rachel laughs lightly at the question, "Santana found out."

"Of course she did," Finn says with a shake of her head, "She knows _everything_. I swear that Mexican third eye thing might be true."

Rachel giggles wholeheartedly at his words, "She's crazy scary. But she's a good friend."

"She is."

"I hate when she's right." Rachel says with a groan, "We needed this and ugh, I hate when she's right."

Finn laughs wholeheartedly in agreement, "She'll rub it our faces."

"She will."

0oooo0

"I hate that you moved on so quickly." Finn says suddenly, they had lapsed into silence and he looks at her shifting slightly in his spot at her expression of surprise.

"Finn…"

"I hated that after everything we'd been through, you would just go to the first available guy." He says, "It made me feel like our relationship wasn't as important to you as it was to me."

"It wasn't like that." Rachel says pained, "You were gone for four months, and never contacted me, I didn't know if you were okay, no one heard from you and I couldn't just sit and wait for you. Then when you came back, you ran again and you made me _so_ angry. I hated _you_ for that."

"So it was to spiteful? To get back at me?" He asks, his broken voice hurting her more than if he was angry.

"I wanted to prove to myself that you did not have a hold of my heart anymore." She says, "Brody was there and I thought it was what I was suppose to be doing. I was living in New York and thinking I need the flashy…"

"Sex and the city lifestyle." Finn says bitterly.

"It was stupid, and I was using that to hide behind my problems." Rachel admits, "I'm not that girl and I was fooling myself more than anything. Hurting myself more than anything, and I'm sorry for hurting you in return."

Finn nods in acceptance, "I was never angry at you for leaving that night."

Rachel looks at him in surprise and he just shrugs his shoulders, "We both said nothing would have changed and at the time nothing _had _changed since we last spoke. I was still lost and you still had your own stuff. I was never angry at you for leaving."

"It wasn't right though." She says softly, "I still wasn't ready to admit that you still had my heart."

"I think your actions spoke more than your words." Finn says with a shrug, "I knew how you felt about me, even if you didn't want to say it to yourself."

Rachel smiles at his words, "Sometimes, I hate how well you know me."

"But most of the time, you love it." Finn chimes in with a smile, both of them knowing they exchanged those words on numerous occasions, "We weren't ready then."

"You think we're ready now?" Rachel asks vulnerably, something neither of them have addressed since they started to talk.

"It's always been you Rach." Finn says sincerely, "I've always known that. But you should be asking yourself how do _you_ feel?"

"I'm scared." Rachel admits quietly as she bites down on her lip, "I don't want to mess this up again. I don't think I could survive if we didn't work out again. I barely survived last time and it scares me to think that I depend on you so much. I know that I _can_ if I tried but I don't know if I can go through the heartache again."

Finn gets up from his spot on the ground, groaning slightly at having been sitting in the same spot for a few hours, and moves towards her, he places his hands on her knees, kneeling in front of her, "You told me once, that you wanted me to be your last love. Do you still mean that?"

"More than anything." Rachel says her voice breaking as she echoes her words from all those months ago in the auditorium.

"Then you just have to believe in us." Finn says softly, he cups her face brushing away her tears, "We aren't kids anymore Rachel, we aren't living in some fantasy world, where we think love can conquer all. We know life gets hard, we know what's it like to have to fight for the things we want. So lets fight for us."

"Promise me, that we'll hold on this time?" She asks her voice breaking, "Promise me that we'll fight tooth and nails to make it work? That we'll _always_ talk to each other first before making decisions. Just, promise me we'll never stop fighting for us."

"Never." Finn promises, he then tugs her towards him kissing her soundly on the lips, the family tingles going straight through her body, reactions only Finn can cause.

"I love you so much." Rachel says against his lips, taking his bottom lip between her lips and sucking on it lightly, not allowing Finn to return the sentiment as her tongue slips between his teeth, and he releases a low groan in approval.

She squeals lightly when Finn tugs her too the floor so that they he's sitting back and she's in his lap, her towel riding up slightly, their lips never leaving each other for more than a few seconds. She feels Finn's fingers slip between her towel and he looks at her questioningly and she nods in permission, but just as he's about to untie the knot, the bathroom door slams open startling them both.

"Damn it. Now I owe Santana 200 bucks." Kurt bemoans from the door, he glares down at the two of them Adam standing behind him looking wide eyed clearly surprised at Finn and Rachel's current predicament, "Couldn't you two have fought and sorted out your differences on your own time? Rather than Santana's?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, her arms looped around Finn's neck neither of them moving, Finn glares at his brother in annoyance, "Serves you right for making a deal with the devil. Just close the door and go away Kurt."

"No! You two cannot have sex in the bathroom!" Kurt protests, "We all use this bathroom."

Finn rolls his eyes at his brother's dramatics, "We'll lie and tell Santana nothing happened and then say we got back together later this week."

"Finn!" Rachel protests, but he squeezes her waist clearly indicating to be quiet.

"What's the catch?" Kurt says with narrowed eyes.

"Rachel and I get half of your winnings."

"That's robbery!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have agreed to locking up your brother and best friend in a bathroom for god knows how long." Rachel chimes in.

"Oh like you're complaining." Kurt says with a shake of his head, he looks at Finn who is still looking undeterred and sighs, "Oh fine, but you two better disinfect this entire room when you're finished!"

With that said he slams the bathroom door with a thud and a few minutes later music can be heard coming from the apartment.

Finn grins, as his arms begin to roam Rachel's back, "He thought of everything for us."

Rachel giggles as she leans forward placing a kiss on his lips, "We might as well use the room to our advantage."

"I like how you think Ms. Berry."

* * *

**Reviews are love**


End file.
